A New Life: Gift of The Night Fury(s)
by Theboblinator
Summary: Jack - So after spending a month on the island of Berk, and making peace with the dragons that used to attack there, the season of devastating winter has arrived. Not only that, but in a few short days, it will be time for Snoggletog. I guess that's the equivilent of Christmas here on Berk. But, I've got to say that I look forwards to spending- Wait, where are the dragons going!


**Snoggletog? So… Christmas?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~RoaaarRoaaar! Bam/Bam!~ _**The sound of two large objects hitting the top of a roof can be heard early in the morning on a fairly normal day on the island of Berk. Two pairs of eyes immediately open within the house, only to close again as the two people try in vain to cover themselves with the blankets they have in order to escape the noise. The response they get are two more consecutive **_~Bam!~_**'s on the roof.

"Okay, Okay we're coming" Says a teenage male voice as the covers on one of the beds moves aside as they sit up to show that it's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third as he grabs thin air with his eyes closed in an attempt to find his helmet in his half-dazed state, which he puts on his head once he grabs it.

"Five more minutes." Mumbles another voice, the lump under the covers on the bed next to Hiccup's moving slightly, only for one roar to answer, before the roof is shaken once again. "Alright, alright I get it! Yeash. Get out of waking up for school, trade it in for dragons as alarm clocks." Mumbles the shape as the covers move aside to show Jack sitting up in the bed. The two teens get out of bed, still getting used to their prosthetic legs even after a whole month, and slowly leave the house. Jack closing the door behind them to make sure that the cold air stays outside, and the warm air stays inside seeing as over the month that he'd been in Berk, devastating winter had rolled in. Which Jack could assume was the "winter" months, while here on Berk, winter was "spring" or "fall".

"Well good morning Mr. Bossy. You too Señor Needy." Hiccup greets the black and white Night Fury's respectively as they sit on the roof of his and Jack's house. Though for Jack, it's just temporary as they build his own house a few yards away from the chief's. Hiccup gets dual dragon laughter in response to his comment, and mimics them as he walks to the side of the house with Jack close behind.

"Must you two _always_ wake the two of us up so early to go flyi- Hiccup!" Jack exclaims, reaching forwards to grab Hiccup as he slips on some snow covered ice on the ground with his prosthetic leg. Luckily, Toothless is able to catch him before Jack has to. Unfortunately, because Jack tries to catch him, he slips on some ice himself. Luckily, his own Night Fury is able to catch him before he can fall to the ground.

"Thanks bud… Stupid leg." Hiccup mutters, standing on his real leg and shaking his prosthetic one as Jack stands beside him with similar thoughts. "Thanks buddy, I'm okay. We can go flying now." He tells Toothless, getting a small excited roar in return. Unfortunately, he's standing right in front of Toothless' mouth as he does, and gets a face full of dragon breath. "Oh, ugh, what?! Ew! Toothless." Hiccup complains to his black scaled friend, before him and Jack get onto their respective dragons, and take off into the sky. Not too long after, the four are flying above the cloud level, before they dive bomb towards the ground.

"Yeeeee-haaaaw! Go… I really have to find you a name." Jack starts out excited, before becoming annoyed at the end at his inability to find a name for his dragon friend even after a month of trying. In all honesty, the white Night Fury did similar things as Toothless, so it was hard to come up for a different name for him. As Jack's thinking about this, Hiccup and Toothless are flying towards a familiar rock formation above the sea. When Jack notices this, he sighs. "And there they go again." He mutters, getting a chuckle from his dragon friend in response. "Go ahead and laugh it up. It's not like I can help worrying about them! You were there when I explained my backstory to the village, so you can't blame me." Jack tells his dragon, getting a warbled roar in response. "Yeah, yeah. I _know_ I have to stop worrying so much." He mutters, before he has to resist the urge to fly towards Hiccup when he sees the brunette leap over the rock formation for what was probably the twentieth time.

However this time, he makes it over, and clips his prosthetic leg back into the foot pedal on Toothless, successfully opening the dragon's tailfin again and flying higher into the air. "Yes! Finally!" The brunette exclaims in success at what happened. The two Night Fury riders then continue to fly for a few more minutes, before turning back towards the mainland. Hiccup looks down at Toothless as they do this. "What do you say bud? Want to go again?" He asks the black scaled Nigh Fury. Before the dragon can answer however, a large crowd of dragons comes flying out of the fog in front of them. "Woah!" Hiccup cries out, trying to dodge all the different dragon species.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jack cries out in confusion and annoyance as he's forced to continuously dodge claws, wings and the heads of the dragons flying towards them.

"I don't kno- my helmet!" Hiccup cries out in alarm as one of the dragon's clawed feet hits into the brunette's helmet, one of the last things he has that can remind him of his mother, before Toothless dives down after it. Dodging all the different dragons along the way. Jack looks on as Hiccup has Toothless stop, and then fly back up to the white Night Fury and his rider. "Come on Jack, we need to get back to Berk and find out what's going on here." He says, getting a nod in response as the four fly towards the mainland once again. When they get back to the island, the two Night Fury riders land in front of a crowd of Hairy Hooligans. "Astrid!" Hiccup exclaims, getting off Toothless and running towards the blond female Viking.

"Hiccup!" She replies. "What's going on?! Where are they going?" She asks as Jack follows close behind his brunette friend, stopping in front of Astrid and the crowd of Vikings currently making their way towards them.

"Why did they leave? What's happening? What if they never come back?" And many other questions are asked by the Vikings in the crowd. Hiccup tries his best to get people to quiet down, but they only do so when a loud booming voice is heard over everyone else's.

"Calm down! Give him a chance to speak!" Stoick exclaims as he makes his way through the crowd to stand in front of Hiccup and Jack. "Hiccup where are all of our dragons going?" He asks his son. Hiccup takes a second to think about it before he answers.

"Dad… I don't know." He tells his father, making the chief sigh. Then, three roars can be heard behind them, and Hiccup and Jack turn to see Stormfly trying to get Toothless and his white Night Fury friend to fly after them. They seem to have a discussion, before the Nadder takes off after the other dragons, the two Night Fury's staying behind to watch the large cloud of dragons fly away from Berk.

* * *

><p>Later that night, all the residents of Berk are within the Great Hall, conversations between small groups about the dragons taking place all over. Finally, Stoick speaks up after a certain comment about Snoggletog being ruined is said by a Viking. "It's not ruined!" He exclaims, getting everyone's attention as he walks up to the small stage they had set up. "We're Vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating, without dragons for generations. And there's <em>no reason<em> we can't do it again. Now, Jack may have an explanation for what has happened with our dragons." He says, gesturing to the teen in question as he makes his way up onto the stage, and turns to face the crowd of Vikings below him.

"Alright. You all know about what's happened to me, and the world I've come from. Gothi was generous enough to be your own personal lie detector when I told my story." He says, getting a small smile and a nod from the village elder in response as she stands off to the side. "Now, from what I've been told, here, Snoggletog takes place during _devastating_ winter. Which in my world would just be plain old winter. And during winter, the birds, and other animals, either migrate, or go into hibernation during this time. So, based off the fact that the dragons have left the island, I'd have to say that they've migrated to a warmer climate to survive." He tells the crowd, getting murmurs of approval.

"So then they'll be back?!" A random Viking in the crowd calls out, getting a nod from the raven haired boy in response.

"Yes. So, don't worry about never seeing your dragons again. They'll return, it just might be a while." He tells them as Stoick walks up next to him.

"There you go. And until they come back, we'll continue to live our normal lives. Am I right?" He asks, murmurs of agreement breaking out amongst the crowd, until Gobber yells out above them all.

"You're right! We're _Vikings_! We're _tough_!" he exclaims, but the prosthetic jingling hand he has, along with the large Snoggletog lights he's holding don't really reinforce his statement. Which he seems to realize as some Vikings around him cough into their hands to hold back laughter, and he amends his previous statement. "Most of the time." This time, the Vikings allow the laughs to be heard. As he suggests singing some songs, the tees decide that the moment is the best for them to leave. As they walk along the empty streets of Berk, Ruffnut decides to speak up.

"That was depressing." She comments with an eye roll.

"I know." Astrid agrees. "I was looking _forward_ to spending the holiday with Stormfly." She admits as Fishlegs just walks along, whistling a happy tune. Tuffnut takes notice of this and decides to speak up.

"What are _you_ so happy about? Don't you miss _Meatlug_?" He asks the teen, making Fishlegs freeze up a little at the question.

"Me?" He asks, before turning to face the other teens. "Oh… Yeah." He clears his throat and holds his fist up to his eye as if he's crying. "I-I miss him so much!" he exclaims through apparent sobs. Before clearing up and he starts to walk away. "Well, goodnight!" He exclaims, speeding up the further away from the group he gets. As he's gone, Astrid suddenly gasps and steps in front of everyone.

"_~Gasp!~_ I've got an idea!" She exclaims. "Let's come up with a bunch of _new_ holiday traditions! You know, to bury the sadness!" She suggests, the rest of the teens besides Hiccup and Jack sighing at the idea.

"Actually, Astrid might be on to something." Hiccup comments, getting slight glares in response.

"Easy for _you_ to say. Yours and Jack's dragons can't go _anywhere_ without you guys." Tuffnut says, gesturing to the two Night Fury's as they stare out at the water.

"Must be nice." Ruffnut says as all the teens go off on their own. Hiccup and Jack turn to look at their dragons in thought at that statement, before turning to look at one another.

"You mind making two? I'm not good with metallic stuff, and I feel like I should help Astrid with her idea… You know how they _usually_ turn out." He says with a knowing look. Hiccup thinks about it for a minute, before shuddering and nodding to his raven haired friend.

"It'll take a bit more time… But sure. Maybe you could suggest some ideas from your world that we could use." He says with a smile. Jack nods, before giving a large scheming smile to Hiccup when he thinks of _one_ tradition in particular.

"Sure… No~~~ Problem Hiccup." He says, turning around and heading off in the direction of Astrid's house. Leaving a slightly worried Hiccup behind from the way Jack said that.

* * *

><p>The next day, the mood around the village isn't the best since all the dragons are gone. The village unusually silent until a couple voices break it. "Yaknog! Get your Yaknog! Come on! Get a frothy, delicious cup of cheer!" Astrid cries out, holding a platter filled with cups of Yaknog, Jack right beside her yelling out similar things, before following the blond female Viking when she notices their friends, sans Hiccup, a few feet away. "Hey, you guys. Try this tasty new beverage, me and Jack made for the holiday. It's actually based off something from Jack's world." She tells them. Tuffnut takes a sniff, before flinching.<p>

"Yuk! What's that smell? Is it you?!" He exclaims, pushing his sister away. Astrid smiles and holds up a pitcher filled with the drink in question.

"It's Yaknog." She says with a smile, before pouring the drink into a mug. Luckily, because Jack had helped her with it, the eggs and yak milk were mixed fairly well. So it wasn't lumpy as it would have been if Astrid had done it the way she was planning. Ruffnut takes a sniff as well when she gets up from being shoved by her brother, and makes a face of disgust. Snotlout on the other hand…

"Astrid, it sounds delightful. I'd _love_ a mug." He says as he picks up the mug, and takes a sip of the drink. Another reason that it was a good reason that Jack helped… Is because otherwise Astrid was planning on adding _way_ too much yak milk. Snotlout smacks his lips for a second, before giving off a hum. "Not bad." He comments, taking another sip. Suddenly, another voice breaks the silence as Fishlegs comes running over to Astrid. As he talks to her and takes his own mug, As this is happening, Jack steps next to Snotlout and leans in so that only he will hear what he says.

"You should probably thank me for the taste. You have _no idea_ how hard it was to get her to agree to the amount of each thing. Otherwise, imagine that drink with either extra yak milk, or extra eggs." He tells the Jorgenson. Snotlout thinks about it for a minute, before shivering at the idea and taking another sip to reassure himself that wasn't the case.

"Well, now that you guys have tried it, I'm gonna go see if Hiccup wants any. Come on Jack!" She exclaims, the raven haired teen following her to the forge. When they arrive at the decorated forge, Astrid starts looking around for the brunette teen. "Hiccup?!" She yells into the work area.

"Yeah, I'm over here Astrid! I'm coming!" He says, walking into the work area and adjusting something on what he was working on at the moment.

"Here you go. Happy holidays from _me_ to _you_." She says with a smile. Hiccup looks up with his own smile when he sees the mugs.

"Thank you m'lady." He thanks her, picking up a mug and turning back to his project.

"What are you up to? Is it what you thought up last night?" Jack asks as he walks next to Hiccup to get a better view of the project.

"Yeah. You see Astrid, I just couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Neither toothless, nor… the white Night Fury can come and go like the other dragons, and that's just… Not fair." He explains the situation to the blond Viking. "Well, I was up all night, and I think I found a way to fix that." He tells her, before taking a sip of the Yaknog, and humming at the taste.

"No way! You built them new tails? So they're gonna be able to fly without you guys." She says in wonder.

"Mm-hm." Hiccup mumbles in agreement as he takes another sip of Yaknog. "Wow. What a great gift." She compliments.

"Thanks." Hiccup thanks her with a smile.

"What if they never come back?" Astrid suddenly asks, making Hiccup and Jack think about that.

"Huh, I guess we didn't think about that." Hiccup says in thought, before Astrid suddenly scoffs.

"What am I saying? Of _course_ they will. After all, they're just migrating, just like you said Jack." She says to the two. Making them brighten up at her reassurance and reminder. "Well, I guess we should go spread some more holiday cheer. Come on Jack!" She exclaims. "You're ama~~zing!" She cries out to Hiccup as she goes running off with Jack behind her, holding more Yaknog.

"Hey! See if you can't give my dragon his gift too when you finish it alright!" Jack cries out behind him, before he slows down to turn and look at Hiccup. "I'm gonna make sure things don't de-rail with Astrid's plans." He says in a slight whisper so that the blond Viking won't hear him. Getting a nod from Hiccup in response before Jack goes running after Astrid. The two spend the rest of the day spreading Yaknog around, and at one point look up to the sky when they hear two dragons roar, and see the two residential Night Fury's taking to the sky. Jack sags a little when he sees the white one go, before perking up again when he remembers it's not forever. Later that evening, they go around town, hanging up a few more things, and getting ready for another day of Snoggletog cheer.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Jack and Hiccup are sitting in their house, one still depressed, while the other is slightly less depressed. Suddenly, there are a few quiet bangs on the rooftop, and Hiccup goes running outside. Jack just sighs when he realizes how quiet they are, and how it can't be either of the dragons. Otherwise, some of the roofing tiles would most likely be falling off. He slowly makes his way outside, just in time to see Stoick walk away after slugging his son in the arm in a friendly manner. Hiccup turns to see Jack, before sighing and making his way into town. Jack shrugs, and walks after him.<p>

A few hours later, they're moving a couple boat oars around, and almost bump into Fishlegs. The Viking teen seems a little nervous, and only becomes more so when Hiccup speaks up. "Oh, Fishlegs you hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a _dragon_." He says with a small smirk at the thought of Fishlegs eating all the fish. Fishlegs is silent for a moment, before laughing nervously.

"A dragon?" He asks, before laughing nervously again, and running off down the wooden path on the side of the cliff. Jack and Hiccup share a look at Fishleg's reaction, before peeking out from around a corner as the teen makes his way into one of the storage houses, and then comes back out without the fish basket. The two rush out from behind the corner, place down the oars, and then look at the doors. Hiccup opens them, standing in the middle, while Jack peeks out from the side of one of the doors. What they find is something they weren't, yet should have been, expecting, as Meatlug suddenly rushes towards the now open doors.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Hiccup cries out as the dragon suddenly rams into him, breaking free of the chain that kept it there, and takes Hiccup with it to wherever it's going. "Meatlug?!" Hiccup cries out in confusion. The dragon and "rider" fly low to the ground and almost hit into Astrid.

"Hiccup?! Where are you going?!" She cries out, Jack staring at the scene with wide eyes.

"I have no idea~~~~!" Hiccup cries out as they get further and further from the mainland, and Fishlegs runs up to stand beside the storage house that he'd kept Meatlug in.

"Meatlug! What about presents?!" he cries out to his fleeing dragon. "Hey!" He tries, only for his dragon to continue flying. Behind him, Jack walks up, grabs a hold of his vest, and waves down to Astrid. Gesturing his hand in a circle to signify the town, before pointing at where he's standing. Basically telling her to get the rest of the group together. He barely sees her nod from their distance, before she goes running off.

"Come on Fishlegs. We're gonna stay right here until everyone else shows up." He tells the Viking teen, and they do just that as a few minutes later, Astrid shows up with Snotlout and the twins. Fishlegs speaks up as he looks at where Meatlug was laying before Hiccup freed him.

"I can't believe him." He says, making Astrid round on him.

"_You_ can't believe _him_?!" She cries out in disbelief. "You _kidnapped_ your dragon!" She yells as the twins and Jack walk over to a hay pile when they notice something off about it. They move aside the hay, and see something that they weren't expecting.

"Hey guy~~~s." Tuffnut says, trying to get their attention, only for it to not work.

"He flew away the second he was unleashed!" Astrid continues to yell at Fishlegs.

"I'm _seventy-two_ percent sure he wanted to stay." Fishlegs continues, only for Tuffnut to cry out again.

"Guys!" He yells, finally getting their attention.

"_~Wo-ho-ho~ _Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks." Fishlegs says with a slight chuckle.

"You're such an idiot." Ruffnut says as she walks up beside the Viking teen. "Those aren't _rocks_. Your dragon laid _eggs_." She tells him, getting a confused look in return.

"Hey wait, I bet _that's_ why the dragons left! To lay their eggs!" Astrid exclaims, getting a nod from Jack in response.

"And they migrated because it would have been too cold to do it here. Meaning it would have risked the lives of their hatchlings while they were still in their eggs." He continues.

"But boy dragons don't _lay_ eggs." Fishlegs says in confusion.

"Yeah, your _boy dragon,_ is a _girl dragon_." Ruffnut tells him with her arms on her hips.

"Okay, that actually explains a few things." Fishlegs admits as Astrid jumps to her feet.

"Hey! Everyone's missing their dragons right?" She asks, rushing to the side with one of the dragon eggs in her hands. "I've got an idea! It'll be _another_ new Snoggletog tradition." She says with a smirk. Jack becomes a little uneasy as everyone else starts to nod at the idea.

"Uhh, Astrid. Are you _sure_ that you want to go _giving away_ Meatlug's babies to the Vikings on Berk as presents?" He asks her uncertainly. She nods enthusiastically.

"It'll make everyone happy for the time being, and when Meatlug comes back she can gather her babies again." She explains as Jack slowly makes his way to the door.

"Uhh, sure. While you guys go ahead and do that, I'm gonna go set up some other new traditional things so that when Meatlug comes back, I'm not a target of her vengeful rampage." He says, before jogging away as the rest of the teens shrug and get to work wrapping bows around the eggs.

A few hours later, as Jack finishes hanging some lights on someone's house, an explosion suddenly rocks the ground a few houses away. He sighs as he climbs down the ladder that he'd used to get on the person's house. "And _that_ would most likely be the twins… _Again_." He mutters as he starts walking in the explosion's direction. However, more houses suddenly start to blow up, and he's forced to dive to the ground to dodge all the debris flying in the air as people come running out of them. Suddenly, something lands on him, knocking the breath out of his lungs as he sits upright to see what it was.

"…It's the eggs… They explode." He mutters with wide eyes as he sees the baby Gronkle stretching in front of him. He hears a similar yell from Astrid a little ways away, and he runs to find cover. Finally, the explosions stop, and he runs towards the biggest source of fire, which happens to be the large, flaming, wooden tree that the village had made.

"What in Thor's name is going on?!" Stoick cries out, glaring at the other teens as they stand there with wide eyes.

"…The eggs explode." Astrid mutters in her hand over her mouth, before another explosion rocks the ground as another egg hatches, and the blond Viking gives a sheepish smile. Jack just sighs and sags at what had happened.

* * *

><p>Finally, all the baby Grunkle's are round up, and the villagers are around collecting their essentials that survived the accidental explosions. The teens that were a part of the cause are around fixing the homes, and Jack decided to help since he didn't try harder to stop them. Suddenly, everyone stops working to look up into the sky when they notice something. "It's Hiccup!" Cries out Stoick, getting the teen's attention, as they turn to look at the large crowd of dragons flying towards them. They all smile and cheer when they see the teen with all the dragons, before going quiet when they see the ship that they brought along. They stare at in it slight confusion for a few seconds…<p>

Before everyone lets out a single "Aww." When they see that they brought along the dragon's babies. Then the cheers are back, and the teens are rushing to their respective dragons. Hiccup and Jack excluded since neither the white Night Fury nor Toothless had returned with them. "Nice Job Hiccup." Jack says as he walks up to his brunette friend and claps him on the shoulder, before Hiccup is picked up in his father's arms for a hug.

"Well done son." His father congratulates him with a laugh.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup thanks his father with effort since the hug was squeezing the air out of him.

"Everyone! Grab your dragons! To the Great Hall! We _finally_ have something to celebrate!" He cries out, getting a yells of agreement as everyone rushes to the Great Hall to celebrate Snoggletog. When they arrive, the lights are turned on, and everyone starts to spend their time with their dragons. Hiccup and Jack walk around, looking at all the joy that the brunette boy had brought back to Berk as they see everyone having a good time. Until Astrid walks up to the duo.

"Hiccup, Jack. I _know_ this must be really hard on you two seeing everyone with their dragons. But Hiccup, you _really_ did a wonderful thing Hiccup. Thank you." She thanks Hiccup, as Jack fights down the upset feeling in his stomach at the fact that his dragon isn't here, and notices something hanging above the other two.

"Well would you look at that." He says with a small smile, making the other two look at him as he points above their heads. They follow his line of sight to see… "Mistletoe." Jack continues with a small smile directed at a confused Hiccup, and a blushing Astrid.

"What's a mistlet-" Hiccup doesn't get to finish his sentence as Astrid cups his cheek, and kisses him on the lips, before hugging him. Hiccup is frozen from the kiss for a second, before returning Astrid's hug. However, his cheerful demeanor changes not too long after.

"Astrid, Jack. Where did Toothless go?" He asks with a small frown.

"I don't know." Astrid replies, Jack shrugging as well.

"If I knew that Hiccup. I would probably already be there." Jack tells his friend, not noticing as the Great Hall's doors are open. But Astrid does, and she smirks to herself before pulling back and looking at the two male teens.

"Wow, man. Wouldn't want to be _you guys_ right now." She says with a small smirk on her face. "I mean, _everyone's_ dragons are back, _except_ yours." She says, getting dual scowls in response.

"Yeah, you know Astrid, this is _not _helping us." Jack tells her.

"At all." Hiccup agrees, before she shoves them, making them turn around to see… Their two Night Fury's running towards them. "Toothless!" Hiccup exclaims in joy.

"Buddy!" Jack follows after him, a smile on both their faces as they run up to their respective Night Fury's. They stop in front of their dragons, before hugging them around the neck. A few seconds into the hug, they stop, and pull back to look their dragons in the eyes.

"Bad dragon. Very bad dragon." Hiccup says, wagging his finger in front of Toothless. "You scared me to death don't _ever_ stay away that long again and _what_ is in your _mouth_?" Hiccup asks Toothless as Jack also berates the white Night Fury, before turning around when he hears the last part. Only to recoil in disgust when Toothless covers Hiccup's head with his mouth.

"Ew!" Almost everyone watching exclaims in disgust before Toothless pulls back to reveal Hiccup wearing his helmet again.

"Yeah, you found my helmet." Hiccup says with a chuckle in slight disgust, before realizing what he said. "Hey! You found my helmet!" He exclaims. "That's where you've been?" he asks Toothless. Getting a small warbled roar in response.

"And I'm assuming that you were helping him?" Jack asks his dragon with a small smirk, getting a nod in response. "Good job." He says with a small smile.

"Buddy, thank you." Hiccup thanks Toothless. "You are amazing." He continues, before hugging his dragon again. Everyone starts to cheer and laugh as Astrid walks forwards.

"Happy Snoggletog!" She cries out.

"And merry Christmas!" Jack adds in, getting a few confused looks, but most Vikings putting it off as something from his past world.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hiccup and Jack make their way outside after their roof is jumped on, and look over the peaceful town. They're brought back to the thought of their dragons as they roar to get the teen's attention. "We're coming!" Jack cries out, following Hiccup to the side of the house.<p>

"Alright you guys. Come on down, we were just-" He cuts himself off at the sight of the two Night Fury's already on the ground with their old saddles and tailfins in front of them. "What did you guys pull these out for? You guys don't need this anymore." He says, pushing Toothless' to the side.

"Yeah, let's get going." Jack says, pushing the white Night Fury's saddle to the side. But the dragons don't give up that easily, and pull their equipment back in front of their riders. "Oh come on guys." Jack says, trying to get on his dragon again.

'Would you quite fooling around? You have your new tails now." Hiccup says, referring to the two tails that he'd made for the dragons. Said dragons move once again to sit behind the old equipment, and the teens look at them with slight confusion. "Toothless?" Hiccup asks.

"What's going on guys?" Jack asks them suspiciously, just before the dragons look at each other, and then look at their tails as they left them up and extend them. Suddenly, they start to slam the new equipment into the ground. "What the hell?!" Jack cries out in alarm.

"Toothless stop! What are you doing?!" Hiccup yells at his dragon as the new tailfins are whipped away from the dragons, and they drag the old equipment in front of them again. Pawing at it with innocent eyes. Hiccup and Jack share a look, before smirking at their respective dragons. A few minutes later, they're flying through the air above the island. "Okay guys, you ready?" He asks, getting a roar from Toothless, and a sigh from Jack.

"I still don't understand how you talked me into this." The teen sighs as he unclips himself from the harness, and detaches his prosthetic foot from the foot pedal. Hiccup just smiles, before jumping off his dragon at the same time as Jack.

"Yee-haw!" He cries out, as the dragons dive after them. While Toothless smiles at Hiccup and paws him, making him turn in the air, Jack gives his own smile to the white Night Fury, who gives him a gummy smile. Then, the four straighten out, and clip back together before they become splats on the side of the mountains of Berk. They fly upwards a bit and Jack smiles at a thought that pops into his head when he sees the snow on the trees below.

"Well, I think that was good for a first time. Don't you?... Frostbite?" He asks, getting a roar of agreement in response. Jack smirks when he thinks of the name since his dragon was outside long enough every day to _get_ frostbite, as well as the fact that he was white as the snow littering the ground, before he follows Hiccup as him and Toothless continue flying.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Finally! I've named the white Night Fury! I'll admit, the name sort of came from the suggestion "Snowy" in a review for my last story, and I built off it a little. Now, as for the few changes I made to the original episode. For one, the whole "Yaknog is actually good" thing, I figured that since it's a little something the producers put into the mini-movie, that if Jack was there, he would be the one to suggest it, and make sure that it <strong>**_didn't_**** turn out like it did in the show. And the mistletoe? Well, I'd think that's obvious.**

**Anyways, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and Merry Christmas! (Or happy holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas.)**


End file.
